Where Dogs Should Never Go
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: Kagome makes a special something in Design Tech for her friends in the Sengoku Jidai, while Sango and Miroku get close, And Shippo and Rin share young affection. One-Shot. IK MS. Little SR.


Inu Kaiba: This is a One-Shot I got in Design Tech along while back. Design Tech will be stopped next term, so I thought I'd put this out while we still have DT. This idea came to me wile thinking of putting the next chapter of The Secret of the Bone Eater's Well, and I will update that and One Last Wish which has a new chapter in my notebook that I haven't bothered to type up, and luckily I haven't returned the book I'll get a passage from . Yay, almost returned it. Enough with the rambling, once more thing and we're onto the story. From now on, at the beginning of a chapter I will include the song of inspiration. Stupid, I know. But I just want you to know, in case you want to hear a good song.

Song of Inspiration- Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day, Live Like You Were Dying- Tim McGraw, Livin' La Vida Loca- Ricky Martin have helped inspire this One-Shot.

-

-

-

-

-

Where Dogs Should Never Go

-

-

-

-

"See you tomorrow guys!" That was what she said before she left. That was yesterday. Now it's the next day. It would be kind of like saying that was then, this is now. Which it is.

"Hey InuYasha isn't it…"

He was already gone.

'Stupid stubborn dog!' Shippo thought. 'Whenever Kagome is concerned, he's off like a rocket. I'm surprised she doesn't just up and leave him for good, he's way too overprotective.'

He took a lick of the lollipop Kagome had brought him on her last trip here; he'd been licking it off and on since Kagome gave it to him. Shippo put the whole lollipop in his mouth and started to suck on it. 1

"I'll never understand those two…" he said out loud and walked off.

"Can't get a word in with InuYasha when Kagome's not around… He's to busy being the idiot he i..." Shippo had walked right into Miroku.

"Miroku what are you doing?"

Miroku turned around to see Shippo. It was then Shippo noticed that Miroku was crouched behind a bush hiding, but from what?

"Miroku… Why are you hiding behind a bush?"

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but Shippo beat him to it. "You made Sango angry didn't you? You went and felt her up like the asshole you are!"

"How would you know that?" Miroku asked staring angrily at Shippo. "You're only half right!!!"

"You forgot, I'm not seven anymore! I'm nine now and wise to your tricks lecher!"

"Just like Sango… I wonder if Shippo's a girl…"

"I head that!"

"You can read my thought?!?!" Miroku gasped, nearly having a heart attack thinking Shippo could read his thoughts.

"Well sorta, but only if you say them out loud. Most people can read your thoughts when you're staring at a girl."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"In one word, yes."

"Damn."

"Don't swear!"

"But you do, Shippo."

"Oh, right. Well, fuck you."

Shippo turned and walked away.

"You're getting a potty mouth like InuYasha!!!!" Miroku turned around and yelled after him. He heard a rustling behind him and turned around just in time to feel a heavy something whack him over the head.

The last thing he thought was 'Sango found me, and I will probably have a concussion from her Hiraikotsu.'

Sango kicked his body out from behind the bush and walked onwards, hoping the lecher had learned his lesson and walked onwards slinging Hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

She walked onward hoping Kagome had returned, it was after all the next day and she said she'd be back today.

-

-

-

But Sango reached Kaede's village and she had not returned. She checked the well to find InuYasha sitting there…waiting. Waiting. He didn't notice her so she walked on. She knew by then Kagome was not back.

She walked on, and on, and on. She finally stopped worn out. Walking was not solving her problem.

Little did she notice the person behind her, the beating of her heart in her ear drowned out any rustling noises that Miroku made. He sneaked up behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Sango shrieked but that was muffled. She tried biting down on his hand, but Miroku wasn't that weak.

"Sango, stop. I'm not your enemy."

"MIROKU! Don't sneak up on me!" Sango burst into tears for no reason. She was so angry she burst into tears. Not tears of frustration, more like tears of confusion. She just didn't know what emotion to feel. Pent-up emotion is usually exhausted through tears. She just cried and cried and Miroku held her there.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because… I don't know what to do about you, whether to love you or shun you."

Shippo watched from the side, just staring. He was truly astounded.

'I thought they hated one another…'

There was a rustling in the bushes and Shippo turned around.

"Hello there!" said a bright eyed sweet little girl in a kimono with Sakura flowers on it. "What's you name?"

Shippo blushed, he thought she was rather cute. "My name's Shippo. What's yours?"

The girl smiled and spoke, "My name is Rin. I like your name, it suits you!"

"Th... thank you…" Shippo said blushing.

"Would you like to go play?"

Shippo nodded and the two ran through the grass, catching butterflies, picking flowers, playing Hide-And-Go-Seek and Tag. They had oodles of fun, and finally they just dropped to the ground and stared at the clouds.

"What do you see in the clouds?" Rin asked.

"I see a Puppy and a heart!" said Shippo.

Rin smiled, "I know what that means!" she said in a way like I-Know-All.

Then she kissed Shippo in a way only little kids can kiss.

Sango and Miroku had long since resolved their problems and were watching Rin and Shippo. "It's so sweet!" Sango said.

"It was meant to be." Miroku said. "Look at the clouds."

Sango looked up and saw a puppy and a heart in clouds.

"What do those clouds have to do with anything?"

"They stand for puppy love." Miroku said firmly. "This is what Rin and Shippo are representing right now."

"You're right!" Sango said. "It's so cute!"

They watched as Shippo pulled away and ran. Rin was sad and started to cry but Shippo was too far gone.

Sango ran over to Rin to try to comfort the poor girl. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"H.. He r..ra..Ran a.aw…awa…away!!" Rin said between sobs.

Sango comforted the crying girl and tried her best to get her to stop. "There, there. Shippo's very young and he doesn't really want someone to love right now." Sango explained gently, brushing away Rin's tears.

"Why not?" Rin asked coughing a bit.

"Because some little kids are more mature than others. Little girls like you, are interested in boys before little boys, like Shippo are interested in girls."

"You mean I'll like Shippo before he likes me?"

"That's right!" Sango said smiling.

"But will Shippo really like me?"

"I think he likes you a lot already!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Yes, there is someone. See that guy over there? His name is Miroku. I really like him, but he's always groping other women. I hate it when he does that. I hope one day I can marry him." Sango said.

"I wanna marry Shippo one day!" Rin said happily.

"I hope you can!" Sango said.

"I hope you get to marry your Mr. Miroku guy one day…"

"I bet you our wishes will come true someday!" Sango said.

"Really?"

"If you wish really hard and if you wish on a fluffy poofy dandelion!"

Sango picked up a fluffy poofy dandelion, and said, "Make a wish and blow super hard. If they float away, your wish will come true."

Rin took a deep breath and exhaled blowing all the little seed like things off the dandelion thing.

"I hope my wish comes true!"

"It will!"

Rin walked over to talk to Miroku and Sango watched them.

"Mr. Miroku do you like Sango?"

"Yes, but don't tell her that."

"Then how come you go around groping other women? Do you think Sango likes that? Do you think that's anyway to win Sango over?"

"No, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should tell her you love her."

"You really think it will work?"

"I don't think so, I know."

Miroku walked over to Sango and said three words, the three words that meant the most to Sango, "I love you."

Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around Miroku crushing him in a hug, "I love you too!"

Rin smiled, she liked helping Miroku and Sango and she was happy that they were happy. "I hope Shippo and I will be like that one day! Maybe he'll even say I love you!"

Rin was lost in her fantasy world, Shippo was mulling over thoughts, and Miroku and Sango were together once again. Alls well that ends well in the Sengoku Jidai. But what about in Kagome's Time?

-

-

-

The Inu/Kag part

-

-

-

InuYasha was sick of waiting. He'd been waiting for what felt like days on end, but was really a lot of hours. It was about 12 P.M. and Kagome had said she'd return. He was never the one to sit and wait around. 'I'll give her five more minutes…' he told himself, but he kept giving her five more minutes and pretty soon those five minutes turned into an hour.

It looked more like InuYasha was too lazy and stubborn to go get Kagome than that he was waiting for her. He heard child like laughter in the background and thoroughly annoyed by the noise, he decided to go get Kagome.

He jumped on the tip of the well, toes curled around the edge, ready to jump in. But something stopped him. For some reason, he felt the need to not jump right through like he or Kagome normally would. He stood there, the wind blowing his hair. If anyone had been watching, they would have been mesmerized by the beauty and stillness of the hangout, he seemed as still as stone.

Then with no sound whatsoever it seemed he jumped into the magical well.

As the lights and watery liquid flew by, the only thing he could think of was seeing Kagome.

His affections were misplaced, he had no idea how to show them.

But he really, truly loved Kagome. And he wished he could show her. But he was afraid. Afraid of being rejected.

InuYasha did not like rejection, it stung like a bullet to the brain. Or an arrow to the chest, like Kikuyu had done.

He didn't know what he felt for Kikuyu anymore. He didn't really love her, he wanted to send her to Heaven where she could be put to rest, so he could please her and Kagome and keep the two from suffering.

He wanted Kikyo at peace and to protect her but he loved Kagome.

InuYasha hadn't realized it but he had arrived in Kagome's time about five minutes ago. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed. Finally he shook his head to clear it of the confusing thoughts and hopped out of the well.

He stopped, as still as a statue, just like when he'd been on the edge of the well. He really didn't know what to do next. 'But what did you expect?' he asked himself. 'For her to be within plain sight. Not everything is that easy, you're going to have to go look for her like always!'

"Sometimes I just wish I didn't have to be a damn detective to hunt Kagome down. One time, just one time, I wish I'd run into her running to the well with that big yellow pack of hers with all the supplies she doesn't need!"

InuYasha got down on all fours, and began sniffing the ground. He smelled Kagome's scent due east, he followed it east, then lost track and sniffed again. This time the scent went north, then east. He followed the scent all the way to Kagome's school where the scent was stronger.

InuYasha realized he had nothing to cover his ears with, but all of a sudden he looked down and saw one of those hats Kagome had used to cover his ears with once. Shrugging and thanking all the gods for the luck in finding this, he tucked it over his head.

-

-

-

"Welcome to our school, how may I help you?" Asked the scarily cheerful secretary. InuYasha completely ignored her, not even noticing she had said anything, and began sniffing the air for traces of Kagome.

He sneezed, the air in here was unpleasant and made his nose hurt.

He pinpointed Kagome's scent and followed it to the basement and a floor with a sign on the door with strange lettering. It looked like the funny lettering in Kagome's textbook. He had tried reading the book once, but his eyes hurt and the characters were just too modern and confusing. If he had been able to read the sign on the door he would have noticed it said: Design Tech.

He entered and immediately his eyes watered from the sawdust in the air. The room was soundproofed for the outside, but inside the noises were deafening. His nose hurt from all the sawdust too, the scent was overpowering. In the corner he saw Kagome measuring something. She was wearing a black apron and on her face were workers goggles and a mask to help the smell.

InuYasha walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hold on Asuko!" She muttered biting her tongue with her teeth. "Let me finish measuring this and then I'll go see your shelf!"

"Who's Asuko?" InuYasha asked.

"Don't play dumb to get me to notice, Asuko. I said give me a minute to finish measuring."

"I'm not kidding wench. Who is this Asuko and how am I her?"

Kagome recognized the familiar tone of voice and only then looked up. She gasped.

"InuYasha! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you. You never came back tomorrow like you said you would. And what is that smell? It's nasty and itbloody hurts my eyes."

"Oh the sawdust bothers you? Here!" She handed him the goggles and mask and he put them on.

"The sawdust isn't healthy for you to breathe in, I should have given you those sooner."

"Why couldn't you remember wench?"

"Shut up if you ever want to see a cup of Ramen again."

InuYasha muttered, "Yes ma'am!" in a squeaky voice and silently watched her for a time.

Finally he spoke up, "What are you doing?"

Kagome paused and thought for a few seconds, preparing a long speech. Finally she spoke, "This is the Design Tech room where we do woodworking. Woodworking is making things out of wood. We can normally go buy these things ourselves. However making them is much more special to us, especially, if it's a gift for someone. I'm making a Checkers set for us to play with in the Sengoku Jidai. It was going to be a surprise but not anymore."

Her head drooped, it was meant to be a surprise, truly. She wanted to surprise them with the Checker board, with the bright pieces and patterns explain all the rules. But InuYasha would go and tell Miroku, Sango and Shippo and it wouldn't be a surprise.

Kagome started to cry, "You ruined the surprise! Yo.."

She stopped as InuYasha laid his lips upon hers. The kiss lasted no longer than 30 seconds but it meant the world to Kagome.

"You really do care..." she said softly.

"I'm not a heartless bastard if that's what you were thinking."

"No, no I just thought you loved Kikyo."

"I don't."

"Now you said this Checker Board was to be a surprise? It can't be a total surprise but what if I help you finish it and we bring it back today and surprise Miroku, Sango and Shippo with it?"

"You mean you'll help?"

"Will it get this done faster?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll help."

"Thank you InuYasha!" Kagome said squeezing the air out of him with a hug.

InuYasha managed to wheeze, "You're welcome…"

But after quite a bit of not breathing, he squeaked, "Kagome… No….. Air……."

"Omigosh, InuYasha are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He said taking a lot of deep breaths, relishing the fresh air in his lungs. "Let's get to work!"

InuYasha worked hard at a small box with two compartments. It was divided into two sections, one for the red checkers and one for the black ones. The sections weren't very deep, and it was see through plastic so you could see the pieces.

When he finished, Kagome called him over. She had finished cutting all 24 checkers and he was to help her paint twelve red, and twelve black. When that was finished, Kagome dusted her hands on her apron and left the checkers to dry.

She went to the snack machines and came back with two bags of regular flavored chips and two Sprites. InuYasha thoroughly enjoyed his snack and then he and Kagome put the now dry checkers into the proper compartments, slid the plastic on and set to work painting the checkerboard.

Kagome had painted it a light brown and had taped the squares and she and InuYasha were now painting the odd numbered squares black. When they were done, Kagome and InuYasha helped blow on it to dry. Kagome looked at the two from afar and nodded. "You think it's good?"

"It's great." InuYasha said not really caring. "Now let's get back to my time."

Kagome got on InuYasha's back clutching her school bag with the checkerboard and separate box with pieces to her chest.

When they got back Kagome set herself to the boring tedious job of packing her bags for the Sengoku Jidai.

Souta had whined to his sister about how she got to spend all that time with InuYasha so he was occupying the kid by playing Video Games with him.

Souta kept winning and Kagome could hear InuYasha's loud mouth and all the curse words coming from that mouth in her room. She would have to reprimand him later.

Kagome dumped the huge yellow backpack and began running around finding supplies to fill it with. Textbooks, pencils, erasers, sharpeners, rulers, pencil crayons, marker, hi-liters… All school supplies went in first, she seriously need to get work done for a change.

Next went clothes and feminine hygiene products. Who knows when she might need a hairdryer? Perhaps to whack Sesshoumaru over the head if he ever got within a mile of her.

Finally went other stuff and the latest novel. She always enjoyed a good book by the firelight and she made sure to include picture books to read to the group around the fire. They seemed to like the pictures and words, especially Shippo.

Finally Kagome lugged the bag downstairs and shoved the food in. Lastly she placed the checkerboard and it's container on top and zipped the huge bag closed.

"Come on InuYasha!" she yelled and he took her bag slinging it over his shoulder like Sango would do with Hiraikotsu.

InuYasha and Kagome returned and showed Miroku and Sango the Checker Board. The two were entranced and everyone enjoyed the game. Shippo was sad that Rin had to go but all in all every one had a very good time. Miroku and Sango were planning to get married next spring, it was the beginning of winter now, and InuYasha and Kagome hoped to do so in the future but wanted to be sure they were ready.

Kagome read the latest book, "The Polar Express" and everyone fell asleep as she read. She curled up beside InuYasha having enjoyed the wonderful day, and hoping for another wonderful one just like it tomorrow.

-

-

-

-

-

1: It sounds like one of those lemons I read where... Shudders

Inu Kaiba: After reading you'll see why it's rated PG-13 for safety. Honestly, what did you think? It's the longest thing I wrote in one sitting. Yes, I wrote it in one sitting unlike a yaoi story I wrote in another account, which I plan to publish in this account. Eventually, when I get a floppy drive. Anyways to celebrate the longest story I wrote I will go watch a Ranma ½ video. It looks fun. Bye now, I hope you enjoyed. This is a one-shot, there will be no more. Please Read and Review.


End file.
